


Answers in a Bottle

by KatLeePT



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith seeks relief in a bottle, though he knows it will never be granted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers in a Bottle

        He froze in the doorway, his blue eyes riveting on the bed in the cramped room. He walked to it slowly and ran trembling fingers over the willow bark as beloved faces loomed to life in his mind. John sank down onto the bed, his pants marring the mattress, with a heart full of sorrow. He took a snort from the bottle he leaned on, though he knew it would never stop the pain that engulfed his life. Only one would, and she was gone from his miserable life forever. Her name whispered in the room, spelling his eternal doom.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
